wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sugar Rush: Recoded
Summary This fan-fiction is currently being made by Pikachu4807. It is about how Sweetiebelle and Turbo met, along with her friend Percy. Ella and King Candy also meet each other for the first time. But one of the groups aren't really who they say they are. Note: Turbo and King Candy are separate people in this fan fiction. Character's Sweetiebelle Turbo Percy Saltwater Ella Sugarcrystal Tarmac Ralph Vanellope Felix (minor) Sour Bill (minor) Taffyta (minor) Rancis (minor) Candlehead (minor) Chapter 1 In the night of Sugar Rush, President Vanellope von Schweetz was locking up the castle for the night. As Vanellope locked the doors, Sour Bill gave Vanellope a worried look. "Vanellope, I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. The race might not be a good idea." Sour Bill said "Why do you say that?" Vanellope asked "Because, I think someone will try to interfere with the race!" Sour Bill replied "Silly Sour Bill! The Cy-Bugs are in Hero's Duty and Turbo is dead, we have nothing to worry about." Vanellope said "I'll make sure the racers know anyway." Sour Bill said "The racer's have already been chosen." Vanellope said "Then I'll let Wynnchel and Duncan know, they'll patrol tomorrow's race." Sour Bill said "That's fine, have a good night Sour Bill." Vanellope said "Alright, good night." Sour Bill said as he walked off into the other room The two went to bed a few minutes later, but what they didn't know that there was an intruder in the castle. "Now where is that code room...." the intruder muttered A bright blue light glowed behind the throne. The intruder made their way back into a room with an old Nintendo controller as a safe, the controller was a little dusty since it wasn't used in a while. "Too easy. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Start." the intruder said The door opened to a large room filled with wires, the intruder swam through the codes until they got to the back of the code space. "It's not here, but how?!" the intruder asked itself The intruder then swam up to the previously deleted codes, it was also empty. The intruder buried their hands in their face. The intruder then had a sly grin on their face. "If it's not here, then I'll have to look somewhere else. Somewhere, where every code is kept...." the intruder muttered A few minutes later, the intruder was in Game Central Station, they wandered around to find the room where the main codes were kept. A man stopped the intruder, it was the Surge Protector. "Hold it right there! Don't you know how late it is?!" the Surge Protector asked "Yeah, you're just what I need for my plan." the intruder replied "Plan? Oh no you don't, you're coming with me." the Surge Protector said as he grabbed the intruder's hand The two teleported into an office, the intruder smirked and grabbed a file from the Surge Protector's desk. "Thanks for the file, I'll be going now." the intruder said "Not so fast, that file stays here. It must be stored with the other codes." the Surge Protector said "Other codes, eh? As I'm looking at the file in my hands, this seems to be the one I need. After the code is accessed, I'll hunt down little Vanellope von Schweetz!" the intruder said, the intruder then teleported away with the file "Oh....what have I done..." the Surge Protector muttered Chapter 2 The intruder made their way into their home, which was in Sugar Rush. The intruder opened the file and found a code flickering from the damage it had taken, it burned as the intruder touched the code. "Now to set you up with the other codes, you'll be safe and sound once you're hooked up to the codes again." the intruder whispered, they then tapped the code and it let out a spark, which damaged the intruder. "So, the Surge Protector really doesn't want anyone to revive this code. We'll just see about that." the intruder said The code glowed a little bit, like it was trying to revive itself the best that it can. But the intruder carried the file passed Diet Cola Mountain, a place which was completely blocked off after a Cy-Bug invasion. The code started to flicker faster and faster, the intruder started to turn around and head back towards the Candy Castle. "You'll be revived, don't worry little code." the intruder said ~ Back in the code room, the intruder hooked the file up with their code, hoping it would transfer. The code was revived a moment later, but the intruder looked around and saw nothing. "Diet Cola Mountain, I'll probably have to go there." the intruder said As the intruder was almost out of the castle, Sour Bill grabbed the intruder's hand. "You're not allowed to be snooping about! What were you doing back there glitch?!" Sour Bill asked "Nothing of your concern, Sourpuss." the intruder replied "Did you tamper with any of the codes?" Sour Bill asked "Not at all. But I must be going." the intruder replied A girl came down the stairs with a tired look on her face, it was Vanellope. "What's going on here, Sour Bill?" Vanellope asked "This little glitch was snooping around the code room." Sour Bill replied "Snooping around?! Lock her up in the Fungeon then!" Vanellope yelled "Yes, Ms. President!" Sour Bill said "Do you really think that your edible prison can contain me?" the intruder asked "No, but we have a special room for you." Vanellope replied "A glitch-free prison. King Candy made it for the naughty glitches." Sour Bill said "Well, at least the code was activated just in time...." the intruder muttered "What?" Vanellope asked "Nothing." the intruder said "Sweetiebelle, you're under arrest by the President of Sugar Rush!" Sour Bill said Chapter 3 Sweetiebelle sat in the prison, but that wouldn't stop her from getting out. "These chains are pretty old, perhaps I could try and glitch just once." Sweetiebelle muttered No luck, she tried again and again. But she also realized that she was a virus, something that was much nearly as bad as a glitch. "Three, two, one....glitch!" Sweetiebelle muttered Sweetiebelle glitched out of the chains, but she had to get out of the prison. Sweetiebelle started to glitch violently and poof! She was out of the castle. Sweetiebelle started to walk to Diet Cola Mountain; when Sweetiebelle was inside, a racer was crawling slowly from the collision from the Mento's. Sweetiebelle smiled as the racer stood up. "Let me guess, you're ashamed of me too?" the racer asked "No, not at all." Sweetiebelle replied "Then what did you come here for? To turn me in after what I did?" the racer asked "I....was the one that revived you. I'm...your daughter." Sweetiebelle replied The racer could have nearly fainted he then shook his head and stroked Sweetiebelle's hair. He then gathered up some Mento's and made a chair. "I know that I don't have a child, but I thank you that you revived me." the racer said "Turbo, I'm not kidding. I AM your daughter. Now that you're alive again, I'll capture Vanellope and make sure you have your place back." Sweetiebelle said "I don't think you'll want to just capture Vanellope, there's one more that was a threat to me." Turbo said "Who?" Sweetiebelle asked "Wreck It Ralph, you'll have to go through Fix It Felix Jr. to find him, or he might be in Tappers." Turbo replied "Okay, but where do we meet after the capturing is done?" Sweetiebelle asked "The Castle." Turbo replied "Alright, I'll meet ya there!" Sweetiebelle said as she glitched off "Hold on one second! What happened just now?!" Turbo asked "I'm going off to find Vanellope and Ralph.... I just remembered that you don't like-" Sweetiebelle tried to choke up the words, but she couldn't "Glitches? But that will be a problem, glitches can't leave their game." Turbo said "But I'm not just a glitch, I'm a virus." Sweetiebelle explained "A virus. Even better, viruses can leave their games and corrupt others! That will surpass the glitch." Turbo said "Can I go now?" Sweetiebelle asked "Yes, go. Don't come back without the monster!" Turbo replied "I will!" Sweetiebelle yelled into the distance ~ Sweetiebelle was almost to the rainbow bridge, but a couple racer's stopped her in her tracks. It was Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis. "So, where do you think you're going? Vanellope is after you, don't you know that?" Taffyta asked "Yeah, but I'm going out for a different reason...." Sweetiebelle replied, she then stepped forward and glitched a little "A virus...." Rancis said in shock "I'm a virus, and do you know what viruses can do?" Sweetiebelle asked "No, what?" Candlehead asked "Corruption!" Sweetiebelle replied, she then glitched frantically and she jumped into Candlehead's body "Like I said, I can corrupt anything. May it be games, or....characters, I can still win." Sweetiebelle said as she walked out of Sugar Rush Chapter 4 "Impossible, I can't have a daughter! What made her think of that!?" Turbo asked himself He then sat on the Mento's and thought about it, he then had a look of realization. "King Candy....that's why! But how did she know who I was?" Turbo asked himself again Turbo walked forward towards the burning pit of Diet Cola and Mento remains, he then tripped and fell into the candy soda mix. He tried to get himself out of the mix. "That's the last time I'll ever be in here." Turbo muttered ~ Still in Candlehead's body, Sweetiebelle went to the penthouse in Fix It Felix Jr. As she knocked on the door, a man appeared in a plumber's uniform. He smiled at Sweetiebelle as she stood there. "Hello Candlehead, what brings you here today?" the man asked "I'm here to see Ralph, have you seen him anywhere?" Sweetiebelle asked "He's in the penthouse, I'll go get him for you." the man replied The man walked back inside for a few minutes; a tall, husky man appeared at the doorway moments later. Sweetiebelle tried to hide a smirk as she stared at him. "I need your help with something, it's about the codes! They're messed up in Sugar Rush! I fear that something evil will emerge from it." Sweetiebelle said "Let's go then! Vanellope might be in trouble!" Ralph said The two headed to Sugar Rush, as they got to the castle, Vanellope was chained up in glitch proof chains. Turbo walked in the room with an evil grin upon his face as he saw Ralph in shock. Sweetiebelle glitched out of Candlehead as Turbo arrived. "Ralph help!" Vanellope screamed "Father! I found him!" Sweetiebelle said Turbo twitched a little after hearing the words coming out of Sweetiebelle's mouth, he then walked to Sweetiebelle with a half smile. "You did excellent work, I must admit that. But don't EVER call me your father!" Turbo whispered "Yes, Sir." Sweetiebelle said "Much better. As for you Ralph, you're going to have trouble getting out where I'm putting you for the night." Turbo said "I don't care, pipsqueak. You're not getting away with this." Ralph said "I can and I will get away with this. After all, I have all of Sugar Rush on my side once again." Turbo said "What do you mean by that?" Vanellope asked Turbo then glitched into King Candy, in which all of Sugar Rush knew him. But they didn't know who he really was. "It was just too easy to manipulate everyone, including the audience. Now I'll easy manipulate you again." Turbo explained, he then walked into the code room behind the throne for a few minutes, moments later, he came out twirling a key, he then snapped the key in two. "What did you do Turbo?!" Ralph asked "The same thing that I did 15 years ago, locked everyone's memories away. All except little Vanellope and Sweetiebelle." Turbo sneered Chapter 5 The Sugar Rush racer's came into the castle, they all then gasped as they saw Sweetiebelle, Vanellope, and their beloved king all in one place. "Sire! You've caught the glitch!" Taffyta said in shock "Now go get the virus! Which is right in front of you!" Rancis ordered "I know I made a rule a while back about glitches, but this virus is good. No harm done here!" Turbo said "No harm done? She corrupted Candlehead!" Taffyta yelled "And that was a minor mistake that shall not be done again." Turbo said as he glared at Sweetiebelle "Sir, I'm so sorry." Sweetiebelle said "You're going to have to be banished from here for your crime. Take her away." Turbo ordered Sweetiebelle was dragged out of the castle by the racers, Turbo winked as Sweetiebelle was dragged off. "Now, come along you two. I have a job to do!" Turbo said as he dragged Vanellope and Ralph to the Fungeon "You'll never win. They'll realize who you are and put a stop to it." Vanellope said "I've been in power of this place a lot longer than you have, 15 years to be exact." Turbo replied "Who cares? I'll still kill you!" Vanellope yelled "I'm afraid the nobody can kill me, I'm hardwired to the game." Turbo explained "What?! But how?!" Ralph asked "Hm, I don't know. An angel perhaps?" Turbo said sarcastically "Don't joke around, who hardwired you?" Ralph asked with a growl "She was just dragged out the door, idiot. I'll be getting her and she'll live with me. King Candy is locked up, and I'm in power." Turbo replied "King Candy? There are two of you?" Vanellope asked "Indeed, but he has little to no knowledge to what has happened. But his daughter is still out there, but I'll be taking care of her. She might know everything that's happened." Turbo replied "Who's the daughter?" Ralph asked "Ella Sugarcrystal. I'll just drag you two to the fungeon with the king, and I'll be on my way." Turbo replied ~ Sweetiebelle was dragged into the ice cream mountains. Taffyta and the other racers ran off as they released the virus. "I won't be defeated! You're all worthless!" Sweetiebelle yelled A car pulled up next to Sweetiebelle, her eye's widened as she saw who came out of the car. It was Turbo. "What do you want?" Sweetiebelle asked "I'm taking you home." Turbo replied "Don't lie to me, you banished me here in the first place." Sweetiebelle said "Only to protect you." Turbo replied "What?" Sweetiebelle asked "It's nothing, let's go." Turbo replied Chapter 6 In the fungeon, Ralph was trying to smash the walls that contained the three, but it was no use. King Candy sighed and glanced out the window. "I hope she's safe, he's going to kill her." King Candy muttered "Come on old man, we'll help you escape." Ralph said "You'd really do that?" King Candy asked "Yeah, now let's break this place." Ralph replied Ralph smashed the walls with all his might, the walls suddenly dented a little. "Keep going! We'll be out in no time!" Vanellope said Ralph continued to dent the walls, trying harder and harder each time. The walls suddenly broke and the three were freed. "My kingdom, it's the same as it was before." King Candy said "Yep, now let's find Ella." Vanellope said as she walked forward ~ Turbo walked into the fungeon and found it destroyed. He then looked at the footprints in the colorful pixie-stix sand. "I swear, this place is far too easy to find escapee's." Turbo muttered "Sir, what's wrong?" Sweetiebelle asked as she walked into the room "Some prisoners have escaped, but I certainly know who they're going after. Let's just say that we got to her first." Turbo replied, he then smirked as he saw Ella in chains next to Sweetiebelle. "Y- You won't hurt my dad, right?" Ella asked "Hurt? That's such a minor word for my vocabulary. Your father is just so miserably weak compared to me, I'll kill him right on the spot when I find him. How's that for hurt?" Turbo asked "No, you can't kill him! He was loved by so many people!" Ella cried "Oh sweetie, you got it all wrong. I've been him for so many years, you've been played like a stack of cards. But I do love the fact that people actually liked me." Turbo said "So, how do we find the prisoners?" Sweetiebelle asked "We'll just use his daughter as bait, all too easy. But we won't even make it look like a trap. Here's the plan....." Turbo explained ~ King Candy was alone, since Ralph and Vanellope had gone off into Game Central station to warn everyone. He sat on a gumdrop and began to look at the colorful scenery of the night. He smiled as he looked all around. "Such a wonderful place. But why would Turbo choose this place to invade?" King Candy asked himself The king got up and prepared to walk a far distance to the racetrack. He then stopped and turned around to the milk river below. "Perhaps a drink would be nice. I haven't had one in a while." King Candy said to himself King Candy rushed over to the river and grabbed a straw stick, he sat down and began to drink the milk river. He didn't stop for a long time. "Help! Someone please help me!" a voice yelled Chapter 7 King Candy walked over to the sound of the scream, he found a girl crying, it was Ella. "H- Help me......he nearly killed me." Ella said as she nearly fell to the floor King Candy caught her just before she could fall. Ella suddenly muttered some words as she fell asleep. "Turbo...." Ella muttered "I know, and he won't be coming back here again." King Candy said King Candy carried Ella to the milk river, he splashed milk on Ella's face and Ella started to wake up. "Wha- Where am I?" Ella asked "The milk river." King Candy replied "Oh." Ella replied "I know your kart is somewhere in the castle, but it's a huge risk going back there. I hope you can take that risk." King Candy said "I- I think I can. But what about Turbo?" Ella asked "I'll try to work something out with him. I promise." King Candy replied ~ Turbo sat in King Candy's throne, smirking as he heard the words coming through Ella's wire. "Ah, so the king wants to make a deal with me. Too easy." Turbo said Turbo got up from the throne and headed outside, looking at the kingdom beyond the vast view. "Race throughout the entire kingdom! That's what I'll do! My old kart will be useful." Turbo said to himself, he then headed upstairs with a pile of red felt he had been carrying. ~ Later that night, King Candy snuck to the sides of the castle with Ella, he then slightly opened the door. King Candy was then stopped by Ella. "Where do you think you're going?!" Ella asked with a smirk "Good work Sweetiebelle, now glitch out." Turbo ordered as he came down the stairs, covered in red fluff "What have you gotten into?" King Candy asked "None of your concern. Lock the daughter up in the special prison I provided for her." Turbo ordered "Yes sir." Sweetiebelle replied as she dragged the two to prison "Leave the king to me.... we're going all out." Turbo said with a sly grin "Okay." Sweetiebelle said After Sweetiebelle left, King Candy looked at Turbo and went onto his knees. "What do you want...." King Candy asked "First, I want to race. Second, we're going on a few errands for needles, felt, and string; and finally, I want your kingdom." Turbo replied "Why the crafty stuff? Are you sewing?" King Candy asked "Like I said, NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Turbo yelled Chapter 8 About a couple hours later, Turbo kept on working on a little secretive masterpiece. Sweetiebelle came to the door and Turbo panicked. "Wh- What are you doing up so late?!" Turbo asked as he shoved the pile of felt and string behind a desk "I'm bored. I want to explore a bit." Sweetiebelle replied "Then go explore, but please don't go out of Sugar Rush. Especially this late at night." Turbo said "What are you working on?" Sweetiebelle asked as she peered at the desk "Nothing...." Turbo replied "Oh, well, goodnight Turbo." Sweetiebelle said as she walked off ~ Early in the morning, Turbo dragged King Candy out of his cell and chained him to the car. "Like I said yesterday, we're going shopping!" Turbo said with joy "What on earth for?" King Candy asked "For a very special person, she's helped me out through all this so well." Turbo replied as he started the kart "It's for Sweetiebelle, isn't it?" King Candy asked "Yes, and you're going to strip the yarn and felt from that new game, Yarn Farm." Turbo replied "What color?" King Candy asked "Red. All of it." Turbo replied ~ Meanwhile, Ella was able to sneak into the code room. She had finally found Turbo's code. "This ought to stop you...." Ella muttered, she then ripped a little of the code As Ella left the code room, Sweeteibelle stopped her in her tracks. "What do you think you're doing in there?" Sweetiebelle asked "Saving our lives, that's what." Ella replied "What do you mean by that?" Sweetiebelle asked "You see, your father is a large threat to the arcade. Don't believe for a second that he's trying to act innocent. He's nothing but trouble." Ella replied "He isn't evil, he's just trying to get his kingdom back!" Sweetiebelle yelled "Think what you want, but he'll turn on you." Ella said as she walked away Chapter 9 A couple hours later, Sweetiebelle woke up to find a small box on her nightstand with a silver bow on top of it. She opened the box and found a red hoodie with matching stockings. "This is wonderful, and it's so soft. I've never gotten a gift in my life." Sweetiebelle said to herself Sweetibelle put on the hoodie and walked downstairs to the kitchen table. Turbo sat at the other end of the table with a newspaper and a hot chocolate, not once did the racer glance at his own daughter. "Goodbye Turbo, I'm going outside for a while." Sweetiebelle said as she waved goodbye "Stay safe." Turbo muttered ~ Sweetiebelle walked over to the milk river to where she was a boy with gray hair, a blue hoodie, black pants, and blue shoes, his eye's were also red; this boy was about her age lying on the edge of the river. She ran over to him to help him out. "Are you okay?!" Sweetiebelle asked "I- I'm fine. W- Where am I?" the boy stuttered "You're in Sugar Rush, I'm Sweetiebelle." Sweetiebelle said as she held her hand out "I'm Percy Saltwater." the boy said as he shook Sweetiebelle's hand "Oh my, you need help. I'll bring you to the castle and we'll fix you up." Sweetibelle said "We'll?" Percy asked "My father and I." Sweetibelle replied ~ The two walked to the castle and Sweetiebelle knocked on the door. Turbo smiled at Sweetiebelle, but it soon faded as soon as he saw Percy behind her. "Who's your friend?" Turbo asked with a smirk "This is Percy, he needs help." Sweetiebelle replied Turbo glared at Percy, the boy cringed as Turbo kept on staring at him. "I need to have a talk with Percy for a moment." Turbo said as he walked Sweetiebelle inside When Sweetiebelle was inside, Turbo pinned Percy against the castle walls. "Look kid, one move on Sweetiebelle and I WILL make sure that you pay for it." Turbo said with a growl "Y- You're her father!?" Percy asked in shock "Indeed I am." Turbo said with a grin "I can't stay here! I'm sorry!" Percy said as he ran off "Percy wait!" Sweetiebelle cried as she went outside the castle Turbo went back inside without a word, his reputation caused the runaway, he had to find Percy. Chapter 10 Ella wandered in the night of Sugar Rush, she then saw a boy, it was Percy. "What are you doing out this late at night?!" Ella asked "I'm trying to find a place to stay, I just can't stay with Sweetiebelle." Percy replied Ella was shocked that Percy had mentioned Sweetiebelle, a smirk went on her face in seconds. "Sweetiebelle?" Ella asked "I didn't know her father was Turbo. I feel so sorry for leaving her." Percy replied "Don't be, she's just as evil as him. My father, King Candy, is trying to find a way to banish the two. But we haven't had any luck." Ella said "Then who are you?" Percy asked "I'm Ella Sugarcrystal, the rightful princess of Sugar Rush." Ella replied ~ Sweetiebelle was in her room, crying that Percy had left. Turbo cautioned himself as he walked into her room. "It's not your fault, Sweetiebelle. It's clearly my fault for him running off, I shouldn't have done that to him." Turbo said as he stroked Sweetiebelle's hair Turbo suddenly glitched a little, he then got up with a look of suspicion. "What's wrong?" Sweetiebelle asked "Someone's tampered with my code...." Turbo replied "I think I know who did it." Sweetiebelle muttered "What?! Who!?" Turbo asked as he lifted Sweetiebelle off the ground a bit, holding her by the neck "E- Ella." Sweetiebelle replied "That fudging glitch....." Turbo said to himself ~ Ella took Percy to the castle late at night, giving him instructions to capture Sweetiebelle. "I just don't want to, she seems so nice." Percy said "She's evil, she's slowly transforming into one of those horrid monsters, her insanity will rise to the point where she must be locked up." Ella said as she ruffled Percy's hair When Percy got inside, he finally made it to Sweetiebelle's room. He stared at Sweetiebelle for a few moments and sighed. "I'm sorry Sweetiebelle, I'm doing this for your own good." Percy whispered to himself Chapter 11 In the morning, Turbo woke up and checked the entire castle, for Sweetiebelle was nowhere to be found. "Not even the karts were touched." Turbo said to himself Turbo then went outside and found fresh tire tracks on the pavement to the castle. "Sweetiebelle....was kidnapped...." Turbo muttered ~ In a secret place in Sugar Rush, Ella placed Sweetiebelle in a small container made out of licorice and gelatin. Sweetiebelle struggled to get out. "What do you want from me?!" Sweetiebelle asked Sweetiebelle was then put to sleep by fluid filling up the gelatin, as Ella accessed Sweetiebelle's code, she began to fill it with numerous pieces of data. "A couple edits in the personality will do just fine." Ella said with a smirk "Ella, don't do this; you're making a huge mistake!" Percy cried King Candy walked in and smiled at Ella working the codes. He then glanced at Percy, who was staring at Sweetiebelle's chamber. "I didn't know this would happen, I'm gravely sorry. Please forgive me." Percy whispered to the chamber "Keep on working, at this rate we'll be unbeatable." King Candy ordered ~ Turbo was following the tracks at high speed in his kart, he then stopped at the Nesquik sand pit. "The tracks end at the break on the road, looks like I'll have to jump." Turbo said to himself as he stared at the Nesquik down below Turbo jumped and struggled a lot to get himself down, he then appeared in a dark cave. As Turbo looked around, he saw Sweetiebelle in the gelatin container. "Sweetiebelle...." Turbo muttered "Turbo, what are you doing here?! You need to get out of here!" a voice said Turbo spun around and saw Percy with a worried look on his face. "I'm not leaving without Sweetiebelle and that's final!" Turbo snarled "Then it looks like you'll have to deal with me!" another voice said, King Candy then pounced onto Turbo with a sly grin "You did this!" Turbo yelled "Some of it, but now I'll have to kill you." King Candy sneered Turbo's hand then transformed into a claw, he slashed at the king. King Candy covered his face and stepped back, Turbo and Percy gasped at what they saw. "Percy, run." Turbo ordered "But what about you?" Percy asked "I'll be fine, just go!" Turbo replied "No! I have to help you, it's my way of saying sorry." Percy said King Candy got up, but one of his eye's were a bloodshot yellow, just like Turbo's. King Candy moved slowly towards the two. "You wanna race, huh? Fine! Let's race for the sake of your daughter!" King Candy hissed Ella came out of the shadows, but she was completely different. She looked just like Sweetiebelle, only with hot pink hair with a purple hoodie and stockings. "We'll race him, won't we daddy?" Ella asked King Candy "Indeed, we start tomorrow. When the experiment is complete....." King Candy replied Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Sugar Rush Category:Pikachu4807's Fan Stuff